Spike Green Lantern
by ponyloco99
Summary: Habían pasado seis años desde que Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas habían derrotado al poderoso Tirek y equestria gozaba de un largo periodo de paz, sin embargo equestria no estaba preparado para la gran amenaza que asechaba no solo su mundo si no todo el universo y que solo spike y los Green lanterns podrán hacerle frente.
1. El anillo te eligió

El anillo te eligió

-¿es un hermoso día, no lo crees Spike?-pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy viendo a Spike de reojo mientras este cargaba unas cuantas bolsas con víveres

-ciertamente lo es-respondió contemplando como los rayos del sol se colaba por las hojas de los arboles dándoles un hermoso aspecto

-nuevamente Spike te doy las gracias por ayudarme a recoger todos mis vegetales del mercado-dijo Fluttershy con una tierna sonrisa

-no hay nada que agradecer fluttershy, haría cualquier cosa por ti-dijo spike devolviendo la sonrisa haciendo que fluttershy se sonrojara

-"por celestia es tan lindo"-pensó viendo al dragón que se había robado su corazón, ciertamente había cambiado demasiado en seis años ahora era del tamaño de big mac si andaba en sus cuatro patas-¿te gustaría un vaso de limonada spike?-pregunto viendo como este retiraba algo de sudor de la frente

-claro, me encantaría-respondió spike dejando en el suelo algunas bolsas en el piso para descansar los brazos

-sígueme-comando fluttershy haciendo una seña para que spike la siguiera dentro de su casa-aquí tienes spike-dijo entregándole el vaso luego de que este dejaba las bolsas en una canasta designada para los vegetales

-muchas gracias fluttershy-agradeció con una sonrisa que logro ruborizar levemente a la Pegaso-bueno, ya que hemos acabado creo que es hora de que me valla-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir

-"rápido boba piensa en algo"-se dijo a si misma ya que no quería que spike se fuera tan pronto-spike…te gustaría quedarte a comer…claro si es que quieres-dijo escondiendo su rostro tras su melena esperando la respuesta de spike

-bueno twilight me necesitaba para unos cuantos experimentos…pero creo que puede esperar-dijo aceptando la invitación de fluttershy al ver que la Pegaso parecía esperar una negativa

-¡genial vuelvo enseguida!-exclamo emocionada para volar rápidamente a la cocina

-"espero que twilight no se enoje jajá"-pensó dirigiéndose al pequeño comedor de la casa de la Pegaso

-ya regrese-dijo con un tono melodioso -espero y te guste-dijo poniendo frente al dragón una charola con dos platos de sopa de verduras y dos vasos con limonada

-vamos fluttershy eres una de las mejores cocineras que he conocido en mi vida, así que no esperes que me guste porque te aseguro que me va a encantar-dijo alagando a la pegaso con una gentil sonrisa

-gracias spike…eres muy dulce-respondió con un fuerte rubor ante el alago de spike-y que esperamos comamos-propuso sentándose al lado de spike regalándole una hermosa sonrisa

Todo parecía ser paz y tranquilidad en equestria sin embargo todos sus habitantes estaban ignorantes de una fiera batalla que se libraba en el espacio entre seres muy poderosos

-jajá eso es todo lo que el cuerpo de los Green lanterns tienen para ofrecer, porque si ese es el caso yo mismo podría vencerlos a todos-dijo un yellow lantern conocido como tri-eye haciendo mofa de un Green lantern conocido como Steel

-¡villano estúpido no tienes idea de lo que los Green lanterns somos capaces! –Dijo Steel materializando un enorme puño con el cual golpeo a tri-eye-"no, no es posible"-pensó aterrado al ver que su ataque no le había hecho ni un rasguño a su enemigo

-eso es todo…bien mi turno-comento tri-eye lanzándose al ataque contra Steel materializando una enorme daga que atravesó el pecho de su contrincante-vamos acéptalo, los Green lanterns se han vuelto obsoletos desde que nosotros aparecimos-dijo moviendo la daga dentro del cuerpo de Steel

-te…te equivocas…el orden y la paz no…no se pueden infundir a través del miedo-dijo dificultosamente mientras intentaba retirar la daga de su pecho

-jajá veo que los Green lanterns te llenaron la cabeza de mierda...que mal-dijo sacando bruscamente la daga del pecho de Steel-los tiempos han cambiado, y el universo necesita guardianes que hagan valer el orden sobre todas las cosas y si ustedes no pueden entenderlo no habrá de otra que apartarnos del camino-sentención alejándose de su rival

-a donde crees que vas…no he acabado contigo-dijo Steel materializando una enorme mano que aprisiono a tri-eye

-pero yo contigo si-dijo librándose de Steel para lanzarle un poderoso rayo de energía que atravesó nuevamente su pecho abriéndole un enorme agujero-debiste haberte rendido cuando tuviste la oportunidad-comento materializando un puño para golpear a Steel arrojándolo a un destino desconocido-"pobre idiota"-pensó entrando nuevamente a la batalla entre Green lanterns y yellow lanterns que se libraba en el espacio

-"¿entonces, así es como acaba?"-pensó Steel sintiendo como su cuerpo iba subiendo de temperatura al entrar en atmosfera terrestre de un planeta desconocido-¡no, no acabara así!-se dijo a sí mismo para crear un campo de energía que lo protegió de un potente impacto con una enorme montaña nevada que destrozo por completo-demonios…esto… es malo-dijo con esfuerzo al ver como todo su pecho estaba completamente ensangrentado-busca mi sucesor…uno que sea valiente…uno que no tenga miedo de dar su vida por aquello a lo que ama-ordeno a su anillo que por respuesta comenzó a brillar intensamente

-¡por celestia esto está delicioso fluttershy!-alago spike mientras comía rápidamente su quinto plato de comida

-me alegro que te gustara spike-dijo con una dulce sonrisa viendo como el dragón degustaba de su comida-"vamos fluttershy tú puedes solo dile lo que sientes"-se animó a si misma a revelar sus sentimientos-spike-dijo casi en susurro

-¿si fluttershy?-pregunto parando de comer para dirigir toda su atención a la pegaso vainilla

-este… ¿Cómo van las cosas en el palacio?-pregunto con la mirada baja

-bueno las cosas marcha bien sin embargo son muy aburridas ya que…-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decirle a fluttershy cuando su cuerpo comenzó a ser envuelto por una extraña aura verde-¡qué demonios pasa!-pregunto alarmado cuando su cuerpo comenzó a levitar

-¡spike que te está pasando!-pregunto preocupada cuando este salió disparado por la ventana-¡o cielos!-dijo alarmada para salir fuera de su casa encontrando a spike sosteniéndose fuertemente de un árbol-¡spike que está pasando!-pregunto tomando las manos de spike

-¡fluttershy, aléjate!-ordeno comenzando a ceder ante la fuerza que lo arrastraba logrando dejar grandes marcas en el árbol

-¡no, no te abandonare!-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras jalaba lo más fuerte que podía a spike

-fluttershy por favor vete, busca a twilight y a las chicas-dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos con una gentil sonrisa-estaré bien te lo prometo-dijo soltándose del árbol para alejarse de la vista de la pegaso a una velocidad impresionante

-¡spike por favor no me dejes!-dijo tomando altura para comenzar a buscar a spike con la mirada sin embargo este ya había desaparecido-"tengo que avisarle a twilight"-pensó para rápidamente dirigirse al castillo de twilight en donde después de haber entrado al palacio se dirijo rápidamente a la habitación de twilight

-¿fluttershy que te ocurre?-pregunto preocupada al ver a la pegaso con lágrimas en los ojos y completamente agitada

-spike…spike desapareció-dijo ignorando la pregunta de twilight mientras daba grandes bocanadas de aire

-¿Cómo que spike desapareció?-pregunto alarmada ante tal noticia para acercarse rápidamente a su amiga en busca de más respuestas

-yo, no lose estábamos platicando y de repente una extraña aura verde lo arrojo violentamente fuera de mi casa trate de hacer algo para que esa aura no se lo llevara pero fui una tonta, yo no pude ayudarlo y ahora está desaparecido todo por mi culpa-respondió completamente alterada derramando lágrimas de preocupación

-¿viste exactamente a donde se lo llevo esa aura verde?-pregunto dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga con la esperanza de que eso la tranquilizara

-no, todo fue tan rápido que cuando quise ver a donde se había ido ya había desaparecido completamente de mi vista-respondió aferrándose fuertemente a twilight-¿Qué haremos twilight?-pregunto separándose de su amiga para verla directamente esperando una respuesta

-tendremos que investigar, reuniré a las chicas-respondió mientras hacía brillar su cuerno para tele transportarlas a la casa de fluttershy

-¿¡wow que paso!?-pregunto un poco mareada applejack al aparecer junto con pinki, rainbow, rarity fuera de la casa de fluttershy

-demonios twilight sabes que odio cuando haces eso sin avisar-se quejó rainbow dash

-olvídense de eso, escuchen spike desapareció-revelo la razón del por qué las había traído sin avisar

-¿¡que spike que!? –pregunto pinki después de un gran momento de silencio

-que spike desapareció no la escuchaste-respondió rainbow dash un poco alarmada

-¡explícanos como es que spike desapareció!-demando rarity sacudiendo a twilight exigiendo una respuesta

-tranquilízate rarity…fluttershy es la que sabe que paso exactamente-dijo apartando a su amiga para que todas las miradas de las presentes se posaran sobre la tímida pegaso que les conto la misma historia que a twilight

-por celestia esto está mal-comento applejack dando vueltas en círculos pensando en una posible explicación-dime twilight spike tenía algún enemigo que quisiera deshacerse de el-pregunto fríamente causando que fluttershy se alterara mas

-applejack como puedes proponer algo como eso con fluttershy presente-pregunto enojada rarity abrasando a fluttershy pues era más que claro que todas sabían sobre los sentimientos de fluttershy hacia el dragón

-tranquilas tengo una idea, tratare de sentir el flujo de energía del aura que se llevó a spike-dijo twilight mientras iluminaba su cuerno en busca de la extraña energía sin embargo esta cayó al suelo cuando su cuerno comenzó a sacar chispas sin control-por celestia esto…esto no es normal-dijo levantándose con dificultad

-¿twilight que paso, encontraste algo?-pregunto rainbow dash impaciente

-la energía que percibí no es normal-respondió apoyándose en applejack que la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo

-explícate-demando rarity

-la energía que percibí no…no se asemeja a la magia de un unicornio o la de un de un alicornio, me atrevería a decir que es más fuerte que cualquier magia conocida-revelo lo descubierto dejando sorprendidas a todas

-¿significa que spike se perdió para siempre?-pregunto fluttershy llorando amargamente

-no lose fluttershy, no lose-respondió twilight llorando de igual manera que la pegaso pues su compañero de toda la vida había desaparecido

-¡esto es una locura!-grito spike mientras pasaba rápidamente por encima del imperio de cristal-¡demonios!-grito aterrado viendo que se dirigía en picada hacia una montaña destruida-"demonios…eso dolió"-pensó mientras se levantaba poco a poco-wow, ¿Qué demonios eres?-pregunto viendo a una extraña creatura bípeda metálica

-tranquilo…acércate…no me queda mucho tiempo-pidió Steel ablando agonizante

-está bien-respondió spike luego de pensarlo un poco-¡demonios estas herido déjame ayudarte!-dijo acercándose rápidamente a Steel

-olvida eso chico…toma…toma el anillo-ordeno mientras retiraba el anillo de su dedo para extender su mano en la espera de que spike lo tomara

-no, no creo que deba…-pero fue interrumpido por el agonizante Green lantern

-escucha, sé que estas confundido pero tienes que confiar en mi…solo tómalo-dijo tosiendo fuertemente escupiendo sangre

-está bien-dijo un poco desconfiado tomando el anillo de la mano de Steel-¿ahora qué?-pregunto mientras se ponía el anillo

-ordénale al anillo que te lleve a oa…ahí…ahí comprenderás todo-orden Steel acostándose en la dura roca esperando tranquilamente su muerte-el anillo te eligió por que vio en ti lo que no vio en otro –dijo tomando la mano de spike

-¿Qué fue?-pregunto aceptando la mano de Steel

-coraje, valor y determinación…-respondió dejando caer su mano mientras sus ojos perdían su brillo verde

- por celestia esto no puede ser…bueno…haaa…llévame a oa?-ordeno un poco confundido-¡wow no, no otra vez!-grito mientras su cuerpo era nuevamente envuelto en un aura verde para salir disparado al espacio-"¡esto es una locura!"-pensó aterrado mientras veía como se dirigía a un enorme agujero negro

-hola chico-dijo un Green lantern acercándose a un aterrado spike-eres nuevo por lo que veo-menciono viendo divertido a spike

-¿Quién diablos eres, y que está pasando?-pregunto tratando de tranquilizarse un poco

-soy Hal, Hal Jordán un gusto-dijo estirando su mano para que spike la tomara

-soy…soy spike-dijo aceptando la mano de Hal-ahora por favor antes de que me desmalle dime ¿qué demonios está pasando?-pregunto viendo como Hal veía todo de manera divertida

-bueno como ya sabrás, fuiste elegido de entre billones de seres para asumir el cargo como Green lantern un guardián encargado de mantener el orden y la paz en todo el universo-dijo Hal cambiando su expresión a una más seria

-¿algo así como un guardia real?-pregunto spike confuso

-jajá si algo así-respondió Hal con una carcajada-bienvenido a oa-dijo asiendo un ademan de mano mientras ambos salían del agujero negro y llegaban a un enorme planeta con enormes estructuras rodeadas de un enorme mar azul

-wow…esto…jajá esto es genial-menciono spike asombrado viendo a cada lado que podía ver fascinado por lo maravilloso del lugar

-bien chico, sigues solo a partir de aquí-dijo Hal mientras salía disparado hacia un grupo de Green lanterns que al parecer lo estaban esperando

-¿qué? no espera ¿a dónde me dirijo exactamente?-pregunto sin embargo Hal ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escucharlo-demonios-dijo entre dientes

-¡hey, tú el nuevo ven inmediatamente aquí!-ordeno un enorme Green lantern conocido como kilowog que atrajo a spike con su anillo a un enorme grupo de nuevos reclutas

-"por celestia que horribles criaturas"-pensó viendo a su alrededor encontrando extraños seres de raras formas y tamaños-mejor le pongo atención al grandulón-se dijo a si mismo al ver como kilowog se dirigía a ellos

-bien, como ya sabrán ustedes fueron seleccionados entre billones de seres por su valentía, su coraje y su voluntad sin embargo puedo notar que algunos de ustedes aún son unos mocosos-dijo viendo despectivamente a spike de entre el resto de los Green lanterns-y eso no me agrada…por lo que tendrán un riguroso entrenamiento en el cual aprenderán a usar su anillo y agudizaran sus habilidades para la batalla, cada uno de ustedes tendra un tutor el cual tendrá la obligación de entrenarlos en las áreas ya mencionadas-dijo mientras varios Green lanterns llegaban al lugar-¡busquen un tutor!-ordeno a los reclutas

-a disculpe le importaría, demonios…hey señor le molestaría…maldición-dijo tratando de escoger un tutor sin embargo nadie le ponía atención-"empiezo a sentirme como fluttershy"-pensó viendo como la mayoría ya tenía un tutor asignado

-¿Qué opinas del chico?-pregunto Hal a kilowog mientras este llegaba al lado de kilowog

-francamente nos serviría más como un muñeco de pruebas…solo velo no es capaz de hablar con nadie-respondió la pregunta de Hal con una cruel risa

-pues yo le veo potencial-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿y qué es lo que harás Hal, ser su tutor?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-eso mismo es lo que estaba pensado-respondió con una sonrisa para dirigirse a spike-hey spike, como van las cosas chico-pregunto llegando al lado de spike

-no marchan a la perfección como puedes ver-respondió tratando de recuperar el aliento pues había corrido a muchos lugares en busca de ayuda

-comprendo…dime que te parecería la ayuda del mejor de los Green lanterns-pregunto con una presumida sonrisa

- sabes a estas alturas aceptaría la ayuda hasta de una piedra-dijo con un tono sarcástico

-bien, no se diga más ahora estas en las manos del mejor-dijo Hal apuntándose a sí mismo

-wow, enserio me ayudaras viejo-pregunto con ánimos renovados

-claro, a no ser que prefieras la ayuda de mi dulce amigo kilowog-dijo Hal señalando a kilowog que le gritaba a uno de los reclutas que se encontraba completamente aterrado por esto-tu elijes chico-dijo esperando la respuesta de spike

-bueno…yo diría… ¿Cuándo comenzamos con el entrenamiento?-pregunto asustado al ver como kilowog tomaba de las piernas al recluta y se lo llevaba arrastras del lugar

-excelente, y respondiendo a tu pregunta comenzaremos mañana a primera hora del día-dijo haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera-y dime chico, ¿Cómo es que el anillo te eligió?-pregunto curioso mientras ambos se dirigían a un enorme edificio

-no sabría responderte…en un momento estaba con mi amiga fluttershy y en otro estaba siendo arrastrado en contra de mi voluntad para terminar en una de las zonas más heladas de toda equestria junto con hombre de metal agonizante-dijo recordando lo que lo había traído a ese lugar

-demonios Steel…más caídos por esta guerra-dijo casi en susurro sin embargo spike logro escucharlo

-¿guerra…de que guerra hablas?-pregunto temiendo que se tratara de una guerra contra equestria

-mira chico te seré completamente sincero…los Green lanterns estamos pasando por un terrible momento y es la guerra contra los yellow lanterns, una temible fuerza que trata de someter a todo el universo bajo puño de hierro-dijo con seriedad en sus palabras

-¿pero, acaso no pueden hacer nada?-pregunto un poco preocupado

-créeme que hemos hecho todo lo que está a nuestra altura sin embargo aunque no nos superan en número, nos superan por mucho en fuerza y por si fuera poco, su líder fue uno de los mejores Green lanterns-respondió con rencor en sus palabras

-pero no se supone que todos los que somos elegidos por el anillo es por buenas cualidades-dijo mientras ambos ingresaban a el enorme edificio rodeado de enormes guardias

-entiendo completamente lo que tratas de decir, pero hubo un tiempo en el que el universo corría un terrible peligro por la entidad del miedo llamada parallax la cual asesino millones de vidas en todo el universo, desesperados por la situación los guardianes le autorizaron a su Green lantern más confiable el uso del elemento del miedo con el cual se le podría hacer frente a parallax sin embargo este Green lantern fue abrumado por el poder con el cual se revelo a los guardianes-revelo mientras llegaban a una habitación con una cama y un cuarto de baño

-¿qué ocurrió con parallax?-pregunto curioso mientras entraba a la habitación

-digamos que un apuesto y valiente Green lantern llamado Hal Jordán lo derroto después de vencer todos sus miedos-respondió con su actitud presumida recargado en la puerta de la habitación-bien chico descansa, mañana tendrás un ajetreado día por lo que te necesito en óptimas condiciones-ordeno mientras abandonaba la habitación

-"por celestia en que lio me he metido ahora"-pensó dejándose caer al piso para cubrir su rostro con sus manos-por favor twilight no te enojes si no llego pronto para la cena-dijo dando una disculpa al aire con una sutil sonrisa al recordar a twilight, sin embargo había una de sus amigas en la que no dejo de pensar en todo momento-fluttershy…prometo que hare lo que sea para volver a verte-dijo al aire al recordar la cara de miedo puro que la pegaso tenía al ver cómo era alejado bruscamente de ella-"lamentarme no arreglara nada, tendre que poner todo mi esfuerzo en el entrenamiento si es que quiero regresar lo antes posible"-pensó levantándose del suelo para dirigirse a una enorme ventana que estaba en la habitación en donde pudo apreciar cómo kilowog ya había comenzado a entrenar a su alumno

-¡más rápido, la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte depende de la velocidad en la que reacciones ante un ataque enemigo!-grito kilowog mientras con su anillo disparaba enormes cantidades de energía a su alumno que trataba de esquivar los poderosos proyectiles de energía

-"cielos, Hal tenía razón…es todo una lindura"-pensó con una pequeña sonrisa que lentamente se borró –debería comenzar a hacer algo no sé qué tipo de entrenamiento tenga en mente Hal para mí-dijo para tirarse al suelo y comenzar a hacer lagartijas-"será un largo día"-pensó recordando nuevamente a sus amigas haciendo que la mayoría de su fuerza fuera dirigida a sus brazos para soportar su peso y comenzar ejercitarse para el mayor reto de su vida.


	2. duro entrenemiento

**Duro entrenamiento**

-¡vamos siguán buscando!-ordeno twilight a cientos de sus guardias que se encontraban buscando a spike en el bosque de Galloping gorge junto con sus amigas

-pero princesa hemos desplegado sientas de nuestras tropas por toda equestria desde las tres de la tarde ya no dan para más, por favor denos un descanso-dijo uno de sus guardias que se notaba visiblemente cansado y no era para más ya que eran las cinco de la mañana

-no me importa si no dan para más, buscaremos por días, semanas, meses, años si es necesario pero no pararemos hasta encontrar a spike-dijo fríamente ante la petición del guardia

-tanto alboroto por la estúpida lagartija –mascullo entre dientes el guardia dando media vuelta para reunirse con sus compañeros, sin embargo twilight lo detuvo en seco

-¡qué fue lo que dijiste!-pregunto levitando al guardia con su magia por el cuello para estamparlo contra un enorme árbol

-¡twilight!-dijo fluttershy completamente alarmada ante el repentino ataque de ira de la alicornio-por favor twilight tranquilízate alterarte no ayudara en nada-dijo abrazando a twilight tratando de tranquilizarla

-¡acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo fluttershy, quien demonios se cree que es para poder hablar así de spike!-dijo con una mirada asesina al guardia que trataba de disculparse

-por favor twilight...a spike no le gustaría tu actitud-dijo entre sollozos logrando tranquilizar a twilight que dejo caer al guardia que comenzó a toser fuertemente

-lo…lo siento su alteza-rogo el guardia haciendo una reverencia a la espera de la respuesta de twilight

-solo… vete, y dile a los guardias que se tomen un descanso-ordeno con una seria mirada que se suavizo cuando el guardia se alejó-lo…lo siento tanto fluttershy es solo que…no soporto la idea de que spike está desaparecido-dijo comenzando a derramar lágrimas

-tranquila…todo…todo estará bien twilight, te aseguro que lo encontraremos-dijo tratando de reconfortar a su amiga en un fuerte abrazo, aunque si se era sincera consigo misma estaba igual de preocupada que twilight-solo espero que en donde estés te encuentres bien-susurro mientras su mirada se dirigía al firmamento nocturno

* * *

-"¿Cuánto tiempo falta?"-pensó spike recostado el en suelo de su habitación en oa, ya que no había podido conciliar el sueño en todo el tiempo que estuvo intentándolo

-hey chico, estas despierto-pregunto Hal entrando a la habitación de spike con una batería de carga en su mano derecha

-sí, no he podido conciliar el sueño por más que quise-respondió levantándose del suelo de un brinco-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto viendo la batería que Hal cargaba en su mano

-es tu batería de carga con la cual podrás recargar tu anillo-respondió la pregunta se spike sin embargo este parecía no entender aun-entiendo…ven aquí-ordeno a lo que spike obedeció-pon tu anillo en la batería-ordeno Hal

-¿ahora qué?-pregunto no sabiendo a donde quería Hal llegar con esto

-escucha quiero que te concentres lo más que puedas, la primera vez requiere de mucha concentración-ordeno a spike que aún seguía sin entender

-pero podrías decirme por favor que es lo que tengo que hacer-dijo con su anillo posicionado en la batería

-estas apunto de recitar el juramento de los Green lanterns, que recargara tu anillo y te dará tu uniforme-dijo Hal sin prestar mucho interés en la situación

-"ya decía yo que por que no tenía un bonito traje"-pensó centrando su atención en la batería para cerrar sus ojos en un mayor esfuerzo de concentración-En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura, ninguna mal de mí vista escapara, que aquellos que adoran el poder del mal, se cuiden de mi poder…la luz de linterna verde-dijo abriendo sus ojos de golpe mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y su cuerpo era envuelto en una intensa luz verde que poco a poco se disipo dejando al descubierto el uniforme de spike que era casi idéntico al de Hal, la única diferencia era que envés de un antifaz este tenía una capucha que cubría su rostro (el traje es como el del comic)-¡wow esto genial!-comento emocionado observando su cuerpo

-tu batería de recarga es una de las cosas más importantes que siempre tienes que tener contigo, está le pertenecía a Steel antes de que muriese pero ahora que tú eres su sucesor es tuya-dijo con una seria mirada entregándole la batería a spike en las manos

-comprendo… ¿y cuando comenzamos?-pregunto con la batería en sus manos

-justo ahora, sígueme-respondió mientras ambos salían de la habitación de spike para dirigirse a lo que parecía ser una arena de batalla que se encontraba fuera del edificio-escucha antes de empezar quiero aclarar algo-dijo deteniéndose en medio de la arena-es la primera vez que hago esto de entrenar a un novato así que escucha escúchame atentamente, no creas que por que es la primera vez que hago esto no seré un maldito desgraciado contigo entendiste-dijo viendo seriamente a spike

-comprendo… ¿solo una pregunta?-dijo de igual manera que Hal

-adelanta-dijo Hal

-si es la primera vez que lo haces, ¿Por qué tomarte la molestia de ayudarme?-pregunto a la espera de una respuesta

-me recordaste a mí en el primer momento que puse un pie oa-respondió con una ligera sonrisa

-entiendo…gracias amigo-comento spike con una sonrisa de agradecimiento

-bien primero te enseñare a utilizar tu anillo, tu anillo es una de las armas más poderosas de todo el universo puede crear cualquier cosa que tengas en mente-dijo mientras materializaba una espada seguido de un enorme tanque de guerra-ahora tu-dijo cruzándose de brazos para ver a spike con una mirada desafiante

-está bien…puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo-dijo animándose así mismo mientras levantaba lentamente su brazo derecho y serraba sus ojos-"tu puedes spike tu puedes"-pensó abriendo sus ojos con determinación para crear un cañón de artillería pesada

-hey chico piensa rápido-alerto Hal que lanzó un rayo de energía a spike que alcanzo a reaccionar creando un escudo que lo protegió del peligroso proyectil

-¡¿pero qué demonios fue eso?!-pregunto enfurecido levantándose del suelo

-tranquilo chico, acaso no te diste cuenta de lo acabas de hacer-pregunto haciendo que la actitud de spike cambiara

-¿ha que te refieres?-pregunto completamente confundido dejando de lado la rabia que sentía

-la mejor manera de aprender a poder defenderte ante el enemigo es estar listo para lo que sea, ten por seguro que cuando te enfrentes a un enemigo jamás peleara con honor hará lo que sea para poder deshacerse de ti-respondió con una ligera sonrisa

-comprendo… ¿pero acaso eso era necesario?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-como ya te lo había dicho, nunca esperes que el enemigo pele con honor-respondió Hal sin interés ante la actitud de spike-muy bien basta de juegos, es hora de que me demuestres cuan bueno eres en la batalla-dicho esto puso su anillo en la cabeza de spike y cientos de los recuerdos del dragón pasaron frente a sus ojos sin embargo se detuvo en uno-comencemos-dijo golpeando su anillo en el suelo y el entorno que los rodeaba cambio de ser una arena a la tierra de los dragones

-wow como haces… ¿Hal, Hal en donde…-no pudo terminar su oración cuando sintió un poderoso golpe en su mandíbula mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros-¿pero…que demonios fue eso?-pregunto levantándose poco a poco para limpiarse un hilo de sangre que colgaba de su boca

-"es hora de que me demuestres que tan fuerte eres chico, y que mejor que pelear con enemigos de tu calibre"-escucho la voz de Hal en su cabeza mientras frente a él aparecían un dragón de igual tamaño que el sin embargo este tenían una aterradora apariencia-"¡pelea!"-dicho esto el dragón se lanzó a spike que reacciono a tiempo creando un escudo que lo protegió de los brutales ataques

-"demonios spike piensa rápido o este tipo te hará papilla"-se dijo a si mismo viendo como su escudo comenzaba a ceder ante los brutales golpes del dragón-¡aléjate de mí!-grito materializando un enorme puño con el cual golpeo al dragón alejándolo de el-lo hice… ¡lo hice!-celebro sin embargo su celebración se vio interrumpida cuando el dragón salió de entre los escombros de una montaña que había destruido

-"regla numero en combate, no subestimes a tu enemigo él no lo hará contigo"-dijo Hal mientras el dragón desplegaba sus alas para volar rápidamente a spike logrando conectar un fuerte golpe en el estómago de este para rematarlo con un poderoso zarpazo en el pecho de spike mandándolo a volar

-¡hijo de perra!-grito sintiendo un gran ardor en su pecho viendo las grandes marcas de garras que el dragón le había infringido-"me las pagaras desgraciado"-pensó para materializar una enorme cadena con la cual atrajo al dragón a él para utilizarlo como escudo ante un inminente impacto contra una enorme roca que terminaron destrozando-ya no eres tan rudo cierto-dijo levantándose de entre los escombros para escupir un coagulo de sangre al suelo-¡Hal oye Hal ya vencí a este sujeto! ¿Hu?-pregunto cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombre sin embargo cuando volteo a ver recibió un poderoso golpe en el pecho haciendo que este escupiera sangre para ser rematado con una patada que lo arrojo al suelo

-"regla número dos en combate, jamás le des la espalda a tu contrincante el aprovechara cualquier distracción para vencerte"-dijo Hal con un severo tono en su voz

-no…no me digas-dijo spike sarcásticamente levantándose del suelo para ver que su oponente ahora se disponía a atacarlo con una espada-"debes estar bromeando"-pensó fastidiado para materializar de igual manera que su enemigo una espada con la cual detuvo un poderoso ataque que el dragón había hecho-¡ya estoy harto acabare contigo!-grito para darle una fuerte patada al dragón para alejarlo de él y crear con su anillo un enorme cañón de artillería-chúpate esta-dijo con una sonrisa para dispar el cañón del cual salió un enorme proyectil que el dragón esquivo fácilmente-¡mierda no!-grito frustrado

-"vamos chico es todo lo que puedes hacer"-pregunto Hal mientras el dragón se elevaba al cielo-"que espera ve tras el"-ordeno viendo que spike seguía en tierra

-no sé si te abras dado cuenta, pero aunque soy un dragón aún no me crecen las alas-dijo algo molesto, ya se estaba cansando de la situación

-"utiliza tu anillo, concéntrate los mas que puedas y te elevaras por los cielos"-aconsejo Hal dejando perplejo a spike al parecer él no se esperaba que el anillo tuviera tantos usos

-"vamos spike tu puedes, termina con esta mierda de un vez"-se animó así mismo serrando sus ojos para sentir como su cuerpo era envuelto en una aura verde-¡wow estoy volando…estoy volando!-dijo emocionado al abrir sus ojos y ver que se encontraba a unos veinte metros del suelo sin embargo esa emoción fue interrumpida cuando el dragón lo tacleo regresándolo al suelo dejando un enorme cráter en el lugar del impacto-¿Qué…que demonios?-pregunto aturdido para ver al drogón encima de él que se disponía a acabarlo de un solo golpe-ya estoy harto…!ya estoy harto!-grito para crear unas enormes garras en ambas manos con las cuales golpeo al dragón quitándoselo de encima

-"hump la cosa ya va enserio he"-pensó Hal para sí mismo al ver a spike dispuesto a terminar de una vez por todas-"veamos como lo haces con civiles rodeándote"-dicho esto el ambiente cambio de ser la tierra de los dragones a el apacible pueblo de ponyville

-¿ha ponyville?-pregunto confundido al ver como el entorno a su alrededor cambiaba al lugar en donde el residía

-"esta es tu prueba final spike, los Green lanterns somos guardianes del universo por lo que la seguridad de millones de seres depende de nosotros, es tu deber proteger a los inocentes por sobre todas las cosas aun cuando tengas que sacrificar tu vida por ello"-comento Hal asiendo que ahora los ataques del dragón se dirigieran a la población de ponyville que comenzó a buscar refugio

-¡esto es una locura Hal!-reclamo al ver como el maniaco dragón comenzaba a lanzar enormes flamas a las casas de los ponys-¡Hal para esta locura maldita sea!-ordeno sin embargo este hico caso omiso ante la demanda de spike

-¡ayuda ayúdenme por favor los niños están atrapados en la escuela!-suplico la señorita Cheerilee que estaba intentando captar la atención de algún pony para que la ayudara a salvar a los pequeños potrillos ya que el dragón estaba quemando la escuela

-¡no, no, no!-exclamo preocupado para materializar un enorme maso con el cual golpeo al dragón haciendo que este saliera disparado en dirección del bosque-¡tranquilos niños ya estoy aquí!-dijo tratando de tranquilizar a los niños para crear un extintor gigante con el cual apago las enormes flamas logrando que los niños salieran de la escuela y se reunieran con su maestra -¡rápido huyan de aquí ahora!-ordeno a Cheerilee

-¡rápido niños todos formen una línea y diríjase a la alcaldía!-ordeno Cheerilee a los potrillos que rápidamente acataron la orden de su maestra-gracias-agradeció a spike para después guiar a los niños a la alcaldía

-¡escuchen todos!-dijo elevándose en el aire captando la atención de todos los ponys que todavía se encontraban en las calle-¡tienen que refugiarse en la alcaldía ahora mismo!-ordeno a los ponys que rápidamente se dirigieron a la alcaldía-¡rápido todos entren!-ordo creando un enorme domo que cubrió completamente la alcaldía dejando únicamente una pequeña entrada en donde los ponys entraban-¡rápido entre…!-no alcanzo a terminar su oración cuando sintió un poderoso golpe en sus costillas mandándolo al suelo logrando debilitar el domo-no…no me rendiré…no dejare que lastimes a nadie-dijo levantándose tambaleante del suelo

-"no me equivoque contigo chico, serás un de los grandes"-pensó Hal al ver la determinación de spike al proteger a los ponys

-aléjate de ellos… ¡aléjate de ellos!-grito explotando en rabia para crear una mano gigante con la cual atrajo a él el dragón para arremeterlo contra el suelo-¡muere maldito!-sentencio materializando una enorme daga con la cual se disponía a matar al dragón

-¡fluttershy vuelve, afuera no es seguro!-escucho gritar a twilight olvidando por completo la amenaza de su contrincante

-¡tengo que volver por angel!-dijo fluttershy saliendo de la biblioteca, al parecer no habían entrado al domo de la alcaldía

-"tengo que salvar a fluttershy"-pensó alarmado solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula por parte del dragón que logro quitárselo de encima para tomarlo de las piernas y arrojarlo a una casa completamente en llamas-"¡maldito!"-pensó para rápidamente crear una burbuja que lo cubrió de todo daño al momento del impacto logrando esparcir por todos lados escombros en llamas

-¡salgan rápido la biblioteca esta en llamas!-ordeno twilight para reunirse con fluttershy-¡rápido todas, conmigo!-ordeno para crear un escudo protector alrededor de las seis ya que el dragón se dirigía a ellas

-¡aléjate de ellas!-ordeno presa del miedo al ver como su contrincante comenzaba a dar fuertes golpes al escudo protector de twilight-¡te dije que te alejaras…!-fue callado abruptamente por un fuerte golpe en el rostro cuando intentó golpear a su enemigo

-¡twilight por favor resiste un poco más!-suplicaba rarity con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de ser tranquilizada por todas sus amigas

-no…no puedo…ya no puedo más-dijo tratando de mantener el domo sobre sus amigas sin embargo los poderosos golpes de su enemigo hicieron que callera inconsciente a los cascos de sus amigas dejándolas vulnerables ante los ataques del dragón

-¡no!-grito spike presa del pánico al ver como su contrincante lanzaba una poderosa llamarada directo a sus amigas para rápidamente crear alrededor de ellas un escudo que las protegiera, sin embargo los gritos de agonía por parte de sus amigas le hicieron entender que había actuado demasiado tarde-"no…por celestia no"-pensó dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo ignorando por completo la amenaza latente del dragón

-"¿pero qué haces chico?"-pensó al ver como spike ignoraba por completo los gritos de ayuda de los ponys que se encontraban en el domo de la alcaldía que estaba siendo perforado por los poderosos ataques del dragón

-"les he fallado…les he fallado, como pude dejarlas morir"-se repetía así mismos una y otra vez sin darse cuenta de que su contrincante había penetrado el domo que había creado para comenzar a atacar a los civiles

-"suficiente"-pensó Hal al ver el estado en el que spike se encontraba-regla número tres en combate, jamás dejes que tus emociones se interpongan con tu deber-dijo regresando la el entorno a la normalidad

-¿ha?-pregunto confundido viendo su entorno, por un momento había olvidado por completo que todo era una ilusión-eres un maldito… ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-grito explotando en rabia para intentar atacar a Hal que fácilmente esquivaba los golpes de spike

-wow ¿Qué pasa contigo chico?-pregunto esquivando los golpes de spike para darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago y rematarlo con un codazo en la nuca que lo dejo de lleno en el suelo

-ellas eran mis amigas…cómo pudiste utilizarlas-reclamo levantándose poco a poco-¿Quién demonios te has creído?-pregunto tratando de contener su ira pues Hal le había demostrado que podía vencerlo hasta con las manos atadas

-hmp, con que es eso ha escucha me demostraste que puedes arreglártelas tu solo en una batalla sin embargo como ya te dije somos Green lanterns tenemos que ver por la seguridad de los demás aun si eso tiene que ver con dejar de lado nuestras emociones-dijo severamente a modo de regaño-escucha lo siento, pero tienes que entender que de ahora en adelante tu vida no será como lo era antes-dijo colocando amigablemente su mano en el hombro derecho de spike

-yo…quiero estar solo-dijo alejándose bruscamente de Hal y emprender vuelo a unas enormes montañas que se divisaban a la lejanía

-bien hecho Hal, si lo que querías era que el chico te odiara lo has logrado-menciono Kilowog con una irónica sonrisa mientras llegaba a su lado

-solo quería que entendiera que las cosas no serán iguales a partir de ahora-dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba como spike se perdía en la lejanía

-olvídalo, los guardianes quieren vernos ahora-dijo elevándose en el cielo-¿vienes?-pregunto al ver como Hal solo observaba en la dirección en la que spike se había ido

-sí, ya voy-respondió para seguir a Kilowog-"lo siento chico pero era necesario que te dieras cuenta de lo que vivirás a partir de ahora"-pensó preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto

* * *

-¡quiero informes ahora!-exigió twilight a un soldado que había llegado a un pequeño campamento que habían montado en el everfree

-princesa twilight, la princesa celestia quiere hablar con usted-dijo algo atemorizado ante twilight para dejar que celestia entrara a al campamento

-twilight sparkle te ordeno que pares toda esta locura ahora mismo-ordeno celestia viendo severamente a twilight

-pero princesa…spike está desaparecido tenemos que encontrarlo-dijo con un rostro de angustia pura

-lo sé pero no es correcto que explotes a tus guardias de esta manera, te suplico por favor que dejes esta búsqueda en mis cascos-dijo acercándose a ella para cubrirla en un abrazo

-pero…pero princesa spike me necesita-dijo entre sollozos

-lo sé y te prometo que haré todo lo que este a mis posibilidades para encontrarlo, pero te lo ruego para esta locura-dijo limpiando lagrimas del rostro de twilight

-lo…lo hare, dile a los soldados que se retiren al castillo-ordeno al guardia que rápidamente acato la orden

-me alegra que lo hallas entendido twilight ahora por favor regresa a casa-ordeno para abandonar el campamento y dejar sola a twilight junto con sus amigas

-bien twilight, ¿qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto rainbow dash a la espera de una orden

-no escuchaste a la princesa, nos vamos a casa-respondió con la mirada baja

-¡¿Qué, acaso ya te rendiste?!-pregunto exaltada rainbow dash

-¡no te atrevas decir eso!-dijo dándole la cara a rainbow dash que ante el repentino ataque de ira de twilight cayó al suelo-lo siento tanto rainbow, pero la princesa celestia tiene razón no puedo seguir explotando a mis guardias de ese modo-dijo disculpándose mientras ayudaba a levantar a rainbow

-descuida, yo debería disculparme pero enserio twilight no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que estas tomando-dijo reincorporándose-¿ustedes que piensan chicas?-pregunto a sus amigas esperando que ellas estuvieran de acuerdo con ella sin embargo todas se mantuvieron en silencio

-vallamos a casa chicas-dijo saliendo del campamento junto con sus amigas para dirigirse a su castillo-pueden quedarse si lo desean-dijo a lo que todas asintieron para dirigirse a sus habitaciones correspondientes

-twilight-dijo fluttershy en voz baja captando la atención de twilight

-¿si fluttershy?-pregunto acercándose a su amiga

-yo…yo regresare a casa, tengo que…tengo que alimentar a angel-dijo con un nudo en la garganta y algunas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos para dar media vuelta y abandonar el castillo

-fluttershy yo lo siento tanto…siento no poder hacer nada-dijo soltando una disculpa al aire sin embargo fluttershy ya había abandonado el castillo

* * *

-¿Quién demonios se ha creído que es para poder hacerme esto?-se preguntaba spike mientras limpiaba la herida de su pecho con algo de equipo médico que había hecho aparecer-maldición quema…debería volver ya han pasado seis horas-se dijo a si mismo sin embargo los acontecimientos de su entrenamiento le hicieron pensárselo-hmp...no, no lo creo-se dijo algo indignado sin embargo los recuerdos de lo que vivió en esa ilusión lo hicieron estremecer-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?-se preguntó para materializar un marco con una foto qué se habían tomado el y las chicas recientemente para dirigir su vista a la esquina de la foto en donde se encontraban él y fluttershy abrazados sonrientemente

-"tienes que entender que de ahora en adelante tu vida no será como lo era antes"-las palabras de Hal resonaban en su cabeza sin cesar

-¡maldición que es lo que debo hacer!-grito golpeando fuertemente una enorme roca logrando agrietarla-¿Qué debo hacer?-se preguntó dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo para cubrir su rostro con sus manos

-"somos Green lanterns tenemos que ver por la seguridad de los demás, aun si eso tiene que ver con dejar de lado nuestras emociones"-recordaba las palabras Hal mientras los desgarradores gritos de dolor de sus amigas bombardeaban su mente

-no…no permitiré que algo como eso ocurra, no lo permitiré-dijo con determinación en sus palabras para levantarse del suelo-es momento de ser el héroe-bromeo con animados renovados para volar a máxima velocidad de vuelta a la arena-"genial no hay nadie"-pensó viendo a su alrededor-hagámoslo-dijo para golpear su anillo en el suelo para cambiar el entorno a su alrededor nuevamente por la tierra de los dragones-quiero la revancha amigo y esta vez no perderé-dijo con una sonrisa mientras el dragón con el que había peleado descendía del cielo para posicionarse a 100 metros de distancia de el-veras de lo que soy capaz-dicho esto ambos dragones se lanzaron al ataque para colisionar sus puños haciendo una enorme onda expansiva que agrieto el suelo bajo ellos

* * *

Sector 1489

Planeta Qward lugar donde residen los yellow lanterns

-quiero ver al rehén tri-eye -demando el líder de los yellow lantern siniestro a tri-eye

-enseguida señor-respondió Tri-eye para lanzar a los pies de siniestro un mal herido Green lantern

-vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí, pero si es mi viejo amigo tomar-re-dijo siniestro con una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro

-señor el prisionero se negó a cooperar-dijo tri-eye

-déjanos un momento a solas tri-eye-ordeno siniestro a lo que este obedeció

-no…no lograras…que diga nada-dijo tomar-re mientras levantaba su anillo para atacar a siniestro sin embargo este al darse cuenta de esto con su anillo materializo un enorme martillo aplastando la mano de tomar-re haciendo que este soltara un enorme grito de dolor

-no necesito que me digas nada sabes, tengo un plan que hará que los guardianes desistan de su estúpida labor de "proteger al universo"-dijo asiento énfasis en sus últimas palabras

-¿de…de que hablas?-pregunto comenzando a entrar en pánico

-bien te lo diré, veras mañana a primera hora liderare un ataque a oa en el cual como es tan predecible todos los Green lanterns acudirán como los perros falderos que son para proteger a los guardianes –dijo levitando a tomar-re en el aire con su anillo

-no…no puedes…Hal, Hal te detendrá-dijo con una cara de horror

-dime tomar-re tus padres jamás te dijeron que es malo interrumpir a alguien cuando está hablando-comento con un rostro de decepción mientras con su anillo apretaba el cuello de tomar-re-bien como te decía todo es parte de una distracción ya que aprovechare la distracción para enviar un grupo de mis mejores guerreros a destruir todo el sector 1673-dijo esto dejando caer a tomar-re al suelo

-¡estás loco…piensas destruir todo un sector y a toda la vida en el solo por tu estúpida venganza contra los guardianes!-dijo completamente exaltado

-jajá en verdad crees que esto se trata de venganza, no te equivocas esto se trata por justicia o dime acaso no sabes que los Green lanterns son el segundo intento fallido de los guardianes por proteger el universo-revelo dejando atónito a tomar-re

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto completamente confundido

-te lo diría con mucho gusto pero me estás haciendo perder tiempo, valioso tiempo adiós tomar-re-dicho esto disparo una rayo de energía que atravesó el pecho del Green lantern matándolo al instante-tri-eye dile a las tropas que se preparen, la invasión está por comenzar-dijo para reunirse con sus tropas.


	3. La invasión

**La invasión**

-angel, ¿estás en casa?-pregunto fluttershy mientras entraba a su casa-"supongo que no"-pensó al no recibir respuesta por parte del conejito- bueno, no importa angel sabe cuidarse solo-se dijo a sí misma para subir las escaleras de su casa para dirigirse a su habitación pues lo único que quería era dormir-de haber sabido que iba a ser la última vez que te vería, te hubiera confesado el amor que te tenía-dijo mientras tomaba un marco con una foto en la se encontraban spike y ella abrazados sonrientemente-"recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer cuando me enamoré de ti"-pensó con una triste sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba el marco de la foto y los recuerdos se asían presentes

**FLASH BACK**

-eres muy amable al acompañarme a casa spike-agradeció fluttershy con una sonrisa mientras caminaban por el oscuro sendero que llevaba a su casa

-no hay nada que agradecer sabes, además ya es demasiado tarde como para que andes tu sola por las calles-dijo con una sonrisa mientras mantenía su mirada figa por el oscuro sendero que únicamente era iluminado por una lámpara de gas que spike tenía en sus manos-alto, ¿escuchaste?-pregunto mientras ambos paraban su marcha

-¿escuchar que?-pregunto comenzando a preocuparse mientras spike se posicionaba frente a ella para protegerla

-shh silencio-ordeno mientras con la lámpara que sostenía alumbraba los alrededores en busca de alguna amenaza-tal vez fue algún…-no pudo terminar lo que quería decirle a fluttershy cuando un enorme tronco lo golpeo en el pecho

-¡spike estas bien!-pregunto para acercarse rápidamente al dragón que lentamente se levantaba del suelo

-eso creo-respondió reincorporándose con la ayuda de la pegaso-¿pero qué paso?-se preguntó volteando a todos lados

-¡tú, el dragón y la pegaso denme todas sus pertenencias ahora!-ordeno un minotauro que salió de entre las sombras

-fluttershy, quiero que te vayas ahora-ordeno sin apartar la vista del minotauro que se acercaba a ellos

-no, no te dejare solo-dijo completamente angustiada

-¡ahora!-ordeno viéndola con una furiosa mirada haciendo que esta retrocediera intimidada-¡¿Qué estas esperando lárgate?!-pregunto dando un fuerte rugido

-por favor cuídate-suplico con lágrimas en los ojos para correr lejos del lugar no sin antes escuchar un poderoso rugido por parte de spike-"¡por favor celestia cuídalo"!-pensó con lágrimas en sus ojos para dirigirse a su casa

**1 hora después**

-por celestia esto no está bien no está bien, no debí haberlo dejado solo con ese minotauro-se decía fluttershy a sí misma una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro tratando de tranquilizarse sin embargo esto no parecía tener efecto-lo se angel, spike ha crecido mucho sin embargo eso no significa que pueda contra todo lo que se le ponga enfrente-respondió a su conejito que también trataba de tranquilizarla-ya no lo soporto más, tengo que saber si spike se encuentra bien-dijo completamente angustiada para dirigirse a la puerta de su casa solo para encontrase a un muy lastimado spike que estaba a punto de tocar su puerta

-haa hola-dijo al notar como fluttershy únicamente se dedicaba a verlo de pies a cabeza

-yo… ¡lo siento tanto!-dijo lanzándose a spike en un fuerte abrazo logrando derribarlo-¡todo es por mi culpa, lo siento tanto spike!-suplicaba fluttershy con su rostro hundido en el pecho del dragón

-tranquila, todo está bien-dijo acariciando delicadamente la cabeza de fluttershy y aunque el solo contacto con la pegaso le dolía demasiado lo más importante para el en ese momento era reconfortarla-nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa-dijo con una cálida voz

-sí, si lo fue-decía con una sensación de culpa bombardeándola

-fluttershy escucha, ninguno de los dos sabíamos que algo como esto podía pasar no puedes culparte por algo como eso…además jamás dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño-dijo con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro mientras limpiaba delicadamente los ojos de fluttershy

-muchas gracias spike-dijo con una tímida sonrisa y un gran rubor en su rostro para volver a juntar su cuerpo con el del dragón sin embargo un leve gemido de dolor por parte de spike le dio a entender que lo estaba lastimando-lo siento-dijo separándose de spike para ver en el estado en el que se encontraba-"por celestia"-pensó completamente preocupada pues la mayoría del cuerpo del dragón se encontraba lleno de moretones y cortadas de la cual sobresalía una en su costado derecho que aún seguía abierta

-no te preocupes estoy bien-dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa al notar la preocupada mirada de fluttershy

-déjame ayudarte-pidió con preocupación en sus palabras

-enserio estoy bien-insistió tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, sin embargo la mirada culpable de fluttershy le hiso cambiar de opinión-bueno ahora que lo pienso me duele un poquito el costado sabes-dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa

-por favor pasa-dijo mientras dejaba que el dragón entrara a su casa-iré a buscar mi botiquín vuelvo enseguida, por favor toma asiento-anuncio mientras spike se sentaba en un sillón de la sala

-demonios duele, duele-dijo mientras veía su costado derecho-"mientras haya sido por proteger a una de mis amigas bien aceptaría hasta la muerte"-pensó con una sonrisa al ver como fluttershy regresaba con un botiquín en sus cascos

-bien comenzare limpiando tus heridas si te duele por favor dime y me detendré-dijo con una sonrisa mientras de su botiquín sacaba unas cuantas gasas en las cuales vertió alcohol-comencemos-dijo comenzando a limpiar delicadamente todas las heridas del dragón que debes en cuando soltaba un gemido de dolor haciendo que la pegaso se detuviera por un momento para después seguir con su labor de curar a su amigo-listo hemos terminado-anuncio mientras tiraba las ensangrentadas gasas a un recipiente de basura

-muchas gracias fluttershy, me siento mucho mejor ahora-dijo con una fingida sonrisa pues la mayoría de su cuerpo ardía demasiado-oye fluttershy ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto al ver como la pegaso trataba de evadir su mirada

-si-respondió con un susurro mientras evadía la persistente mirada de spike haciendo que se sintiera más culpable de lo que se sentía logrando hacer que sus ojos comenzaran a derramar lágrimas sin control

-tranquila fluttershy todo está bien-dijo mientras tomaba sutilmente su mentón obligándola a que lo viera directo a los ojos

-no, no lo entiendes nada de esto está bien solo mírate, ese minotauro pudo haberte matado-dijo en un mar de lágrimas que rápidamente fue cesado por spike

-la que no entiende eres tú, aceptaría gustoso la muerte si con eso se me asegurara que nada en el mundo te hiciera daño-dijo envolviéndola en un protector abrazo que rápidamente correspondió

-gracias-dijo con su rostro hundido en el pecho del dragón logrando así escuchar los cálidos latidos de su corazón haciendo que una dulce sonrisa se formara en su rostro al sentir como por primera vez una gran calidez invadía su corazón llenándola de una dicha que jamás pensó sentir y que solo logro sentir en los brazos de spike

-sabes ya es demasiado tarde creo que debería volver-dijo mientras se separaba lentamente de fluttershy que parecía haber salido de algún tipo de transe

-no, es decir…por que no te quedas esta noche-dijo desviando su apenada mirada cosa que spike logro captar

-bueno, no veo razón del por qué no-dijo con una ligera sonrisa

-genial, es decir…iré a buscarte unas cobijas y una almohada-dijo mientras veía como spike se tumbaba en el suelo para rápidamente subir a su habitación en busca de lo ya mencionado-"no lo puedo creer spike sacrificando su vida por mí, en verdad que se ha convertido en todo un caballero"-pensó con un gran sonrojo en su rostro que rápidamente se borró al recordar las heridas de spike-y aun sabiendo que podía salir mal herido no le importo y me protegió-dijo con una tierna sonrisa pues el solo pensar en el dragón le hacía sentir una gran calidez en su corazón que no lograba comprender-será mejor no hacerlo esperar-dijo para bajar con unas cuantas cobijas y una almohada solo para encontrar a spike durmiendo profundamente en el suelo-buenas noches spike…mi héroe-dijo luego de arroparlo para darle un tierno beso en la frente

**Fin de flash back**

-en ese entonces no podía estar más confundida por lo que sentía, pero tu caballerosidad, tu dulzura, lo atento que eras conmigo, y todo tu apoyo incondicional me hicieron darme cuenta que eras todo lo que estaba buscando en un chico-dijo viendo el marco con la foto mientras yacía recostada en su cama-te amo spike y a si será siempre-dijo abrazando fuertemente el marco de la foto para quedar profundamente dormida

* * *

**Sector 1489**

**Planeta Qward**

-llego la hora yellow lanterns, hoy les demostraremos a los guardianes y a su patético grupo de elite los Green lanterns que no hay nada en el universo que pueda hacernos frente-dijo siniestro a sus yellow lanterns-ya no seré más el malo-dijo elevándose en el cielo

-¡jamás!-exclamaron los yellow lanterns mientras levantaban sus puños al aire

-seré la voz guía de este nuevo futuro, adiós al pasado-dijo haciendo una seña para que los yellow lanterns lo siguieran-en el tiempo que llevamos patrullando el universo jamás hemos sido vencidos, y no comenzaremos ahora-dijo volando a toda velocidad secundado por los yellow lanterns-"la caída de los Green lanterns y los guardianes comienza ahora y nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo"-pensó con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro mientras un grupo de yellow lanterns se separaba de ellos para dirigirse al sector 1673

* * *

-¡maldición duele!-dijo spike quejándose al recibir un fuerte golpe en el pecho por parte del dragón-¡me las pagaras!-exclamo para volar a toda velocidad a su contrincante para conectarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro seguido de un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago para rematarlo con un fuerte golpe con un bate de béisbol que materializo-¡y sale del estadio señores!-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-"niveles de energía del anillo al 5% se recomienda recargar el anillo inmediatamente"-escucho en su cabeza una voz que provenía del anillo

-ha no molestes-dijo algo fastidiado pues ya hacía más de dos horas que esa incesante voz le ordenaba recargar su anillo-muy es hora de acabar con esto-se dijo a sí mismo para volar a toda velocidad a su contrincante sin embargo este comenzó a descender al suelo después de que su entorno volviera a la normalidad y su traje desapareciera-¡qué demonios!-dijo aterrado al ver como cada vez más se acercaba al suelo

-cuidado chico no sabes que dejarse caer al suelo de una altura de más de 40 metros altitud puede ser dañino para la salud-dijo Hal con una sonrisa mientras atrapaba a spike con una manopla de béisbol

-¿Hal?-dijo confundido mientras descubría su rostro para ver como este lo dejaba en el suelo

-el mismo-dijo con su actitud despreocupada de siempre-atrápala-ordeno para arrojarle a spike su batería de carga-no sé si recuerdas pero te había dicho que tu batería de carga es una de las cosas más importante que siempre debes tener a la mano, ahora recarga tu anillo-ordeno a lo que spike junto su anillo con su batería y después de un par de minutos se anillo estaba completamente recargado haciendo que su traje reapareciera nuevamente

-gracias-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-escucha yo…ha lo siento si no debí comportarme como un idiota, tu solo querías ayudarme-dijo extendiendo su mano para que Hal la estrechara

-descuida el que debería disculparse soy yo sabes, solo quería que te dieras cuenta de lo que vivirás a partir hora-dijo estrechando su mano con la de spike-bien chico ya que todo está bien entre nosotros continuemos con tu entrenamiento, aun te queda mucho tiempo-dijo cambiando su actitud a una más seria

-¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?-pregunto algo intrigado

-como dos a tres meses-respondió igual de despreocupado que siempre

-¿¡dos a tres meses!?-pregunto exaltado ante la respuesta

-si ¿por qué dejaste algo en la estufa?-pregunto bromeando

-no es solo que es demasiado tiempo, no podrías ya sabes dejarme ir antes de lo planeado-pregunto algo esperanzado

-bueno tal vez podría… pero tendrías que superar una prueba-dijo con una seria mirada

-hare lo que sea-dijo con determinación en sus palabras

-tendrás que vencerme en una batalla-revelo con una presuntuosa sonrisa

-estás loco me vencerías en un santiamén-dijo mientras sentía como todas sus esperanzas se iban por el retrete-"no me abandones"-en ese entonces recordó la mirada de fluttershy cuando este era llevado por la energía del anillo haciendo sintiera como si algo en su interior se hubiese roto-acepto-dijo apretando fuertemente sus puños para verlo con una seria mirada

-bien entonces…-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir cuando su anillo y el de spike comenzaron a parpadear intensamente

-¿Qué le pasa a los anillos?-pregunto viendo intrigado su anillo

-hay problemas-dijo con una seria mirada mientras veía como miles de yellow lanterns llegaban al espacio aéreo de oa-siniestro-dijo viendo a su enemigo que lideraba a los yellow lanterns-spike quiero que te reúnas con los demás reclutas ahora mismo-dijo sin dejar de ver a sus enemigos

-no voy escapar, estoy listo para lo que sea-dijo con determinación en sus palabras

-¡no lo entiendes ellos son los seres de los que te hable, ellos son los yellow lanterns!-dijo dándole una cara de ira

-no voy escapar-dijo sin inmutarse ante la dura mirada de Hal

-¡esto no se trata de lo que quieras esto es una orden, no lo entiendes te mataran antes de que puedas hacer algo!-dijo Hal enojado ante la actitud de spike que rápidamente se borró cuando ambos esquivaron un ataque que iba directo a ellos-siniestro que haces aquí-pregunto dejando de lado la discusión con spike

-a mí también me también me agrada verte nuevamente Hal Jordán-dijo ignorando la pregunta de Hal-ataquen y no tengan piedad-ordeno a sus tropas que comenzaron a dispersarse para atacar a los Green lanterns que rápidamente comenzaron a repeler el ataque

-¡siniestro!-exclamo Hal para volar a toda velocidad a siniestro logrando taclearlo haciendo que ambos salieran volando cientos de metros del lugar de la batalla

-¡protejan a los guardianes a toda costa!-exclamo kilowog que levanto un enorme domo alrededor de unas enormes estructuras en donde se encontraban reunidos todos los guardianes

-¡protejan a los reclutas!-exclamo otro Green lantern que estaba a punto de crear de igual manera que kilowog un domo alrededor de los reclutas sin embargo un enorme yellow lantern de apariencia rocosa mato al Green lantern aplastándole la cabeza con ambas manos haciendo que toda la materia gris del Green lantern se esparciera por todos lados

-¡maldito bastardo!-grito kilowog para volar directo al yellow lantern arremetiéndolo contra una enorme estructura que ambos perforaron logrando levantar una enorme cortina de polvo

-"¡por celestia esto es una locura!"-pensó spike viendo todo el caos que lo rodeaba, pues a cualquier lado que mirara lo único que veía era una completa masacre entre los Green lanterns y los yellow lanterns

-¡ayúdenos por favor!-escucho gritar por ayuda a cientos de los reclutas que estaban siendo masacrados por tri-eye

-"muy bien spike es momento de demostrar de lo que estas hecho"-se animó a sí mismo para materializar un enorme bate de béisbol con el cual golpeo a tri-eye haciendo que este volara cientos de metros lejos de los reclutas-¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto al ver como la mayoría de los reclutas eran ayudados por otros para levantarse del suelo

-¡cuidado!-exclamo una recluta que trato de alertar a spike sin embargo fue muy tarde ya que una enorme mano lo arrastro lejos de los reclutas

-¡por celestia tu sí que estas feo!-exclamo spike con una burlona sonrisa al ver el horrible rostro de tri-eye que lo tenía aprisionado

-y tu sí que eres un idiota, no es así niño-dijo mientras con la mano en la que tenía aprisionado a spike aplicaba más presión haciendo que este dejara escapar un grito de dolor al sentir como una de sus costillas se había roto

-tal vez…pero por lo menos yo estoy feo-dijo con una burlona sonrisa para con su anillo tomar un enorme escombro de roca con el cual golpeo fuertemente a tri-eye haciendo que este atravesara una estructura-cielos-dijo levantándose poco a poco pues su costilla le dolía demasiado

-¡maldito mocoso!-exclamo tri-eye saliendo de entre los escombros de la estructura-¡me las pagaras!-amenazo para con su anillo comenzar a disparar poderosas cantidades de energía a spike que con dificultad las esquivaba

-ups fallaste, fallaste nuevamente-dijo burlonamente a tri-eye que harto por la osadía del dragón disparo una enorme rayo que spike logro esquivar-atrápalo-dijo para materializar con su anillo un enorme guante de box con el cual golpeo a su contrincante haciendo que este saliera disparado al cielo-allá vamos viejo-dijo para crear una catapulta bajo sus pies para dispararse a tri-eye logrando arremeter contra el para ambos comenzar a repartirse golpes

-¡maldito niño ya me tienes harto!-maldijo tri-eye mientras ambos se repartían fuertes golpes por todo el cuerpo-¡te matare imbécil!-dijo mientras de un rápido movimiento este se posicionaba encima del dragón mientras ambos descendían al suelo a una peligrosa velocidad para impactar fuertemente contra el suelo haciendo un enorme cráter en el lugar del impacto

-¿listo…listo para rendirte?-pregunto spike con una presuntuosa sonrisa mientras de su boca escurría algo de sangre

-¡insolente!-maldijo tri-eye para materializar una daga con la cual se disponía atravesar el cráneo del dragón que rápidamente reacciono haciendo su cabeza a un lado logrando esquivar el ataque de su contrincante

-¡vas para arriba amigo!-dijo para materializar en sus piernas unos enormes resortes con los cuales golpeo el estómago de su contrincante haciendo que este saliera disparado al cielo para reincorporarse rápidamente de un brinco-¡ahora para abajo!-dijo para enredar una cadena en el cuerpo de tri-eye para con todas sus fuerzas regresarlo al suelo haciendo que este creara un enorme cráter en el lugar del impacto que esparció enormes escombros por todos lados logrando que uno impactara a spike que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue fuertemente golpeado por el escombro-o cielos-dijo levantándose del suelo algo tambaleante

-¡muere!-exclamo tri-eye saliendo completamente hecho una fiera del cráter para volar a una velocidad impresionante a spike para materializar un enorme asteroide con el cual golpeo al dragón haciendo que este terminara chocando contra una enorme edificación que logro atravesar

-"maldición…creo que empiezo a odiar el amarillo"-pensó levantándose del suelo solo para observar como Hal también llegaba al mismo lugar que el de igual manera-¿Hal te encuentras bien?-pregunto mientras ayudaba a levantar al humano

-spike…que te ocurrió chico-pregunto al ver el estado de spike pues algunas partes de su traje ahora estaba teñido de rojo carmesí por la sangre que escurría de sus heridas

-estaba a punto de hacerte la misma pregunta sabes-dijo con una sonrisa que rápidamente se borró al escuchar los gritos de ira por parte de tri-eye y siniestro-creo que este no es un buen momento para hablar-dijo mientras ambos se ponían de espaldas el uno contra el otro

-¡tu mano spike ahora!-ordeno Hal a lo que spike obedeció sin cuestionar-¡golpéalo ahora!-dicho esto Hal dio una vuelta en si para que spike atacara a siniestro materializando una enorme puño haciendo que este saliera disparado fuera del edificio-¡toma esto tri-eye!-dijo para materializar un enorme cañón del cual salió un enorme proyectil que impacto a tri-eye

-¡Hal lánzame ahora!-ordeno spike a lo que Hal sin pensarlo arrojo a spike a tri-eye que rápidamente se posiciono encima de su contrincante para comenzar a repartirle tremendos golpes en el rostro

-¡basta !-exclamo tri-eye para con su anillo disparar un rayo de energía que impacto en el pecho del dragón haciendo que este se quitara encima de el-¡jamás he sido vencido y hoy no será la excepción!-dijo mientras tomaba las extremidades de spike con unas cadenas que apareció en el cuerpo de este

-¿acaso un novato es demasiado reto para ti ha?-pregunto con su sonrisa presuntuosa mientras se retorcía lo más que podía en un intento de zafarse

-"¡novato, este maldito chico es un novato no imposible debe de estar mintiendo el maldito!"-pensó con un rostro de incredulidad ya que no podía creer que el chico que tenía frente a él le estuviera dando una paliza-¡mientes maldito mocoso, yo no puedo ser vencido por un Green lantern y menos por un niño!-dijo mientras comenzaba a golpear salvajemente el rostro de spike

-¿eso…eso es todo…lo que tienes?-pregunto con una débil sonrisa mientras le escupía sangre en el rostro a tri-eye

-¡maldito insolente!-dijo para arrojar a spike a unos edificios que estaban frente a él haciendo que este los atravesara como si de papel se tratase-¡ya no tendre mas compasión contigo niño te matare!-dijo atrayendo a spike nuevamente a él atravesando su costado derecho un con una daga-¿tus últimas palabras?-pregunto mientras materializaba una enorme espada con la cual se disponía a matar a spike

-si…eres la cosa más fea que he visto en toda mi vida -respondió con una sonrisa si embargo estaba al borde de la inconciencia

-¡muere!-dijo completamente furioso, sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando siniestro llamo a todos los yellow lanterns

-¡yellow lanterns hemos terminado aquí, retírense!-ordeno haciendo que todas sus tropas dejaran de lado la batalla, pues era más que claro las tropas que se habían separado de ellos para destruir el sector 1673 habían arrasado con este

-"yo no me iré sin matar a este…-fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando spike aprovecho su distracción para materializar un enorme guante de box con el cual golpeo a haciendo que tri-eye saliera volando al cielo-¡esto no se quedara así niño, juro que me vengare!-exclamo para reunirse junto con siniestro que había abierto un portal para su huida

-bien hecho chico tu primera batalla y te haces de un enemigo, veo que no andas con rodeos-menciono kilowog que había llegado al lado de spike

-se…dime no sientes como si todo a tu alrededor se estuviera nublando-pregunto para después caer al suelo

-¡Hal ven rápido!-grito kilowog al humano que se encontraba asegurándose de que los guardianes estuviesen bien

-¡maldita sea spike!-dijo al observar al mal herido dragón en los brazos de kilowog-¡spike chico, estas bien!-pregunto a spike después de que kilowog se lo había entregado

-Hal amigo…dime porque hace tanto frio-pregunto spike

-frio pero de que de hablas-pregunto algo confuso, sin embargo sus dudas fueron respondidas al sentir como su cuerpo era manchado por la sangre del dragón-"o no"-pensó preocupado al ver una gran abertura en el costado derecho de spike para rápidamente sin perder tiempo dirigirse a un edificio en donde se atendían a los Green lanterns heridos en batalla-¡un medico necesito un medico ahora mismo!-ordeno entrando al lugar que estaba abarrotado por Green lanterns heridos por la batalla

-¡por aquí traiga al chico para aquí!-ordeno un médico que estaba con una camilla en espera

-no te preocupes chico vas a estar bien-dijo mientras acostaba a spike en la camilla

-Hal-dijo tomando la mano del humano

-¿si spike?-pregunto aceptando la mano del dragón

-hice un enemigo…y le di una paliza jajá-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que lentamente se borró después de caer inconsciente

-jajá si lo sé-dijo de igual manera que spike sin embargo este no lo escucho ya que el medico se lo había llevado a una habitación

-¿Cómo está el chico?-pregunto kilowog que había llegado junto con Hal

-no lo sé-respondió con un semblante preocupado

-bueno por lo menos ya está en buenas manos-dijo cruzándose de brazos para observar a su alrededor-sabes tenías razón, el chico tiene potencial-dijo con una sonrisa

-te lo dije, yo jamás me equivoco-dijo con una actitud presumida-y eso que tan solo tiene tres días sabes-dijo presumiendo a su alumno

-hmp presumido-dijo fingiendo estar indignado-solo queda esperar para saber su estado-dijo volviendo a su actitud seria de siempre

-si-dijo de igual manera que kilowog-"yo sé que estarás bien chico"-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro para abandonar el edificio medico junto con kilowog, pues aún tenían que discutir con los guardines el por qué los yellow lanterns los habían atacado

* * *

**Sector 1489**

**Planeta Qward**

-"¿acaso un novato es demasiado reto para ti ha?"-esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en la atormentada mente de tri-eye, pues desde que habían llegado a Qward no dejaba de pensar en eso-¡maldito mocoso!-grito completamente furioso golpeando una enorme roca destrozándola por completo, no podía creer que un Green lantern y aun peor un Green lantern novato le había dado una paliza-me las pagaras maldito niño, te juro que destrozare todo tu mundo-dijo apretando fuertemente sus puños para salir volando a la ciudadela de los yellow lanterns.


End file.
